The Billionaire's Daughter
by Demigod-GallagherGirl
Summary: In a life full of press, money, superheroes, and well... Tony Stark anything could happen. I'm Bella Stark, Tony's adopted daughter. Believe me it doesn't take a genius like my dad or me to know that being a billionaires daughter is a lot harder than people think. (rated T for Tony's mouth) Will span over Iron Man 1 2 and Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything to do with marvel or iron man!**

Hi, my names Bella … Bella Stark that is. Yep you're probably thinking to yourself, _no way Stark.. as in super rich, genius, billionaire Tony Stark? _Well yeah that's me Tony Stark's daughter, but there's _a lot _more from where that came from.

**Two years ago….**

I woke up in my cold, orphanage bed, I sat up and looked at the clock on the wall, _6:15. _I smiled, I loved waking up early and getting a jump start on the day. I threw back the covers and slide down onto the floor. The freezing cold wood beneath me sent shivers up my spine. I padded across the floor to the closet I shared with my roommate Jess. We weren't really friends, she was kind of obnoxious and loud, while I was more quiet. We just ignored each other and went on in our not so happy lives. I pulled on some running shorts and a T-Shirt, tied my tennis shoes and walked out of the room. I jogged through the hallway down to the lobby area and out the door, waving to Ms. Taylor as I went. She worked the desk at the orphanage, taking phone calls and welcoming the rare foster parents that came through the doors, she was a pleasant women for having such a bad job, but hey I don't complain about happy people. I ran down the sidewalk in a steady pace waving to the shop owners I passed. I ran every morning, it cleared my mind and I really enjoyed the quietness that was so foreign at the orphanage. Imagine over fifty kids screaming and making noise because they were hungry or the wanted the toy that some other kid had. I was one of the oldest kids in the orphanage at 17 so I helped the younger kids a lot. I went to school at a nearby high school were I was quite the loner. I mean, I didn't expect people kneel at my feet and praise my name and beauty like some of the other people in the school. In my opinion I was really very unextraordinary and apparently everyone else thought so too. It could also be that I was the smartest kid in the school and could probably be in college by now, but oh well. I saw the orphanage come into sight and sprinted to it. I walked back in through the doors and back up to my room. I grabbed some clothes; black leggings and pink long-sleeve shirt, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I finished quickly and changed into the outfit. I pulled my medium length blond hair into a ponytail and went back to my room. When I entered I noticed a certain red haired little girl on my bed. I smiled and snuck up behind her, I yelled _boo_ from behind and she jumped. Spinning around to face me she gave me a playful glare.

I laughed and asked, "What do you need Lex?"

"Can you braid my hair please?" Lex asked. Lex was a six year old who I had taken a bit of a liking to, she was kind of like and younger sister.

I nodded, "Sure thing Little Red." I spun her around and went to work braiding her hair. When I finished she hopped of the bed, I took her hand and we headed down to the dining room for breakfast. Lex went to sit with her friends and I went to go help the younger kids get food and sit down. Before I could reach the table of three and four year olds I saw Ms. Taylor walking towards me. She stopped when she reached me.

"Bella I need you to come with me to the lobby if you don't mind." She said smiling gently.

I shrugged and followed her to the lobby. When we got there I noticed a man and women standing by the desk conversing quietly. The women was tall and had a air of authority, with her straight posture and perfectly pressed outfit. The man with her was wearing a suit and sunglasses, I noticed his face had the iconic goatee of non other than Tony Stark. Ms. Taylor led me over to the couple and I stood a bit awkwardly behind them. Ms. Taylor gently cleared her throat and the couple spun around, I recognized the women as Tony Stark's girlfriend Pepper Potts.

"Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark this is the girl I told you about," Ms. Taylor told them motioning to me. I raised an eyebrow at her, kind of confused.

Ms. Taylor noticing my confusion turned to me with a huge smile, "Bella, Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark would like to speak with you." She told me and she turned and left the room leaving me with a billionaire and his girlfriend.

"Hello," I greeted uncomfortably, "My name is Isabella, call me Bella though."

Pepper smiled and said, "Hi Bella, I'm Pepper Potts thank you for coming and speaking with us."

I nodded and smiled but didn't get a chance to say anything because Mr. Stark began speaking. "Uh yeah hi, I'm Tony Stark, hi." He said with a smirk.

Pepper whacked him in the back of the head. " I understand that you are pretty smart for your age." Pepper asked turning her attention back to me

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I told her looking at my feet shyly.

"Hey Pep can we stop with all this formal crap?" Tony asked before turning to me, "So Bells how do you feel about getting adopted by a billionaire?"

"That sounds like quite an adventure Mr. Stark." I told him with a bit of amusement in my voice.

"Oh god, call me Tony. Mr. Stark sounds to old. Anyway, are you willing to go on that adventure?" he asked.

"It's crazy let me warn you now." Pepper told me a small smile gracing her lips.

"I love adventures." I told them with a grin.

**Present Day…**

So there you go the story of how I became Tony Stark's daughter. Now I'm along for this crazy adventure called _The Life of Isabella Stark._

**Hey guys! Keep sailing or abandon ship? leave your comments for me! Hopefully more to come. I'm planning on taking this through Iron Man 1, 2, and Avengers! The whole story will most likely be from Bella's point of view, but I might change POVs every now and again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Present Time….

I woke with someone shaking my shoulder gently. Opening my eyes I saw dad standing above me, smiling a little. I groaned and rolled over pulling the covers back over my head. Tony laughed at me antics and ripped the warm, soft blankets off of me. I shrieked as the cold air of my bedroom hit my exposed skin.

"Get up sleepy head you have school and its your birthday. If I remembered and you forgot that would be scary and really bad… it would mean I was rubbing off on you and Pepper was rubbing off on me." dad chuckled

Remembering it was my birthday I jumped out of bed and raced out of the room to get ready. I heard dad laugh and yell, "Happy Birthday Bells!"  
I moved into Tony's mansion in Malibu about two years ago…

_"Whoa," I breathed looking around at the huge mansion I now called home, " I get to live here?!"  
"Sure do kiddo." Tony answered.  
I turned around and saw a man carrying in my bag. I rushed forward to grab it but the man moved out of reach. "Let him get it," Tony told me, "It's his job."  
I faced Tony and ran towards him. I was so happy to be adopted and I quickly found that Tony was a lot nicer and caring than the news and magazines said he was. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and whispered into his shirt, "Thank you!"  
Tony hugged me and patted my back. "Should we go find you a bedroom." He asked as I pulled back. I nodded and we went to find the bedroom that would be mine. The one I chose had a view of the ocean and the beach and was the perfect place to watch the sunset._

I finished getting dressed and walked down into the kitchen. Pepper and dad were in the room.

When Pepper saw me she smiled and greeted me saying, " Happy Birthday Bella! Rhodey just called and told me that he would be over for dinner tonight and Obadiah will be here too to celebrate!"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, giving her a quick hug before sitting down at the breakfast bar. "So dad what's for breakfast?"

"Omlet." He answered.

Behind his back I gave Pepper a terrified look which she returned. Tony spun around with a plate in his hands. The glop that sat on it was a yellow, orange and burnt glop of eggs and cheese. I hid my disgusted look and dad placed the plate in front of me and I took a bit. Forcing it down my throat I looked up to see dad's anxious face, I gave him a thumbs up and he grinned thinking he actually made an accomplishment.

"Well sorry I gotta run, kiddo. Work crap. Happy will take you to school, Love you and Happy Birthday!" dad told me kissing me on the cheek before turning and walking to his room to get dressed for work.

"Bye dad! Love you too." I yelled to him.

As soon as he left the room I grabbed my plate and dumped the substance Tony called food into the garbage. I ran to the fridge grabbed water and chugged it, trying to get the terrible taste of my mouth. Pepper laughed and I sent her a playful glare.

"How does toast sound Bella." Pepper asked me, I nodded my head vigorously.  
Will Pepper made the toast she gave me the lowdown on the week.

"Well tonight is your birthday party so absolutely nothing is planned as your father ordered. Tomorrow is that banquet, your father is being awarded the Apogee Award. You will need to be present and in a dress. Then the day after that your dad will be gone for that weapons demonstration in Afghanistan. That's all that you need to worry about."

I nodded, " Well looks looks like I'm going to have to eat on the road or I'm going to be late


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I came home from school to find the mansion empty and quiet. I shrugged and went up to my bedroom. Dropping my backpack on the floor I found a note on my bed.

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy Birthday! Follow the clues below to find us…_

_Love, _

_Dad_

_Clues: You love this place._

_ Don't **flip** out _

_ Or **bounce **up and down_

_ I really do love you but the emotional stuff makes me wanna **jump **out the _

_ Window._

I smiled and ran out of the room to the lower levels of the tower. I ran through the many hallways until I reached one specific door. I opened it and stepped inside to find Pepper, Dad, Rhodey, And Obadiah standing and smiling in the room dad built for me awhile ago- My trampoline room. I ran in and hugged everyone.

"Who's ready to BOUNCE!" Dad yelled, pulling me on to the trampoline floor.

After an hour of jumping, flipping and pushing people into the foam pit we became tired and hungry. Dad pulled out boxes of Pizza and we stuffed ourselves with the cheesy goodness, leaving only enough room for cake. We all lay on our backs, our stomachs full of pizza, cake, and icecream staring at the high ceiling. "Present time!" Dad suddenly yelled , jumping up and pulling me to my feet. He dragged me out off the trampoline room and up the stairs, Pepper, Rhodey, and Obadiah close behind. I was pushed into a seat and dad handed me the gift boxes. I opened the smallest one from Obie, it was a giftcard to my favorite clothing store! "Thanks so much Obie!" I told him wrapping his large frame in a huge hug. Next I was handed an envelope from Rhodey. It was a letter he had written himself. I gave him a confused look but he motioned for me to read it, "out loud please." He said.

I looked down at the letter and read,

_"Dear Bells, _

_On your 17th birthday I hope you feel special and loved by all those who surround you. Know that you are truly loved and appreciated. You are and intelligent, wise, beautiful young women who will make it very far in life. You are Tony Stark's daughter and you could be target so you **will be **taking simple and complax self-defense classes. On a happier note, I am offering to give you lessons on how to fly a jet and I hope this is a good enough gift. Have a great birthday Bella!_

_Love,_

_Rhodey"_

I dropped the letter and launched myself at him and gave him a hug. I pulled back, "Oh my god, this is the best thing ever…. WHEN DO WE START?!" I yelled

Rhodey smiled, "Pretty soon Bells, I'll let you know when I'm free."

"Awesome?!" I breathed.

Next I opened Pepper's gift. It was a beautiful gown. The gown was a magenta color, the fabric was silky and full, it was simple with only rhinestones decorating the full skirt and spaghetti straps. In other words- It. Was. Perfect.

"Thank you so much Pep its gorgeous, now I don't have to worry about the award banquet or the Stark Industries Party!" I told her

She beamed, "I'm glad you like it Bella, it will look perfect on you."

Dad handed me his gift, it was a communicator that fit covertly on my ear. It let me connect with him any time I wanted. There was also a giftcard to another clothing store. I gave him a big hug too. This birthday had been pretty good and I loved all the great gifts. Next we had a _Harry Potter _marathon until Rhodey and Obadiah announced that they had to go and Dad mad e me go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

I sat in the banquet hall in my seat next to Pepper. We were both anxiously looking around for my dad who had not shown up to accept this award. Rhodey who was on stage and supposed to present the award was looking at us expectantly.

"Hey Bells," Pepper whispered in my ear, "If Tony doesn't show up you'll have to go up there accept it and say a few words."

I started to get really anxious and scared, Pepper noticed because she started to rub my back to calm me down. I'll let you in on a little secret, I hate crowds and I have terrible stage fright. I also have ADHD(Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder) which means I have a lot of energy especially nervous energy. Only Dad, Pepper, and Rhodey know though and they often try to help me calm down when I do have to speak on a stage. Anyway dad still wasn't here and Rhodey had to start the ceremony. They began to play a biographical movie on my dad's life.

"Tony . from an early age,the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four,he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. At 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane,steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder,until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom,Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy,creating smarter weapons,advanced robotics, and satellite targeting." The movie ended

Rhodey began, "Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industrybby ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the world As a liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark…. Tony?"

Pepper gently nudged me forward, I saw Rhodey smiling encouragingly at me from the stage. I carefully rose from my seat and stepped toward the stage. My new dress was flowing around my legs and my heart was hammering in my chest. My hands were sweaty and I swallowed the fear that seemed to be crawling up my throat. I walked up the stairs and onto the stage, stepping over to Rhodey I stood in front of the microphone. Rhodey gently place the award in my hands and stepped back. I felt him place his hand on the small of my back and I cleared my throat and began to speak. "Uh hi everyone, I'm obviously not Tony." The crowd laughed and I swallowed again, "I'm sure that if he was here he would be very proud and grateful to be receiving this award. From personal experience with him in his company workshops and his private lab at home I know firsthand how hard my father works and I am proud to be his daughter." I exhaled and the audience clapped and cheered. I stepped back from the microphone and Rhodey placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt really dizzy and numb, I wasn't thinking for myself and so Rhodey gently led me off the stage into the waiting arms of Pepper.

Her slender arms wrapped me in a hug and I realized how much I was shaking. "Shhh It's okay Bells, calm down, calm down." Pepper whispered. She pulled back and kept me at an arms length. "You did so good!" she praised smiling.

I nodded numbly in response. "Let's go find that troublesome father of yours." Rhodey said. We walked out of the banquet hall, Rhodey's arm wrapped around my shoulders keeping my shaking body close. Pepper called him and we found out he was at a casino. I was a little mad but still shaky and sick feeling so I stayed in the car with Happy while Pepper and Rhodey went into the casino to find my dad. About a half an hour later my dad, Pepper, and Rhodey exited the casino. Pepper and Rhodey came straight to the car but I saw dad talking to a reporter. Minutes later he joined us. Happy and Pepper sat in the front while Rhodey, my dad, and I sat in the back of the car. Dad sat next to me and laid one arm over my shoulder.

"So Bells I heard you got the grand honor of accepting my award." He said with a smirk. I looked at him and frowned I was a little mad at him, he knows that I hate being on stage and giving speeches. I just wish he would act like a responsible adult sometimes. He saw my frown and pulled his arm off my shoulders, he took my hands in his and looked me in the eye. "Listen Bells, I'm sorry I honestly forgot. Forgive me?" He asked.

"I forgive you it's just there was a lot of people and I didn't prepare anything to say…" I rambled.

Dad interrupted me, " I know baby, but from what Pep told me you did great! How about tomorrow you and I hang out in the lab for a while?"

"Sounds great." I told him with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning when I woke up I remembered dad telling me we could hang out in the lab before he went to his weapons demonstration. I got dressed and went down to the kitchen to find Pepper in the living room typing away on her laptop.

"Hey Pepper." I greeted

"Good morning Bella."

just then a blond woman wandered into the room. Oblivious to our presence she touched a computer access panel on the wall. I scowled when I recognized her as the reporter my dad had been talking to last night.

"You are not authorized to access this area." Jarvis said, scaring the women.

Pepper stood up with a dry cleaning bag in her hands, from the looks of it my father had another one night stand. "Thats JARVIS." Pepper told the women who turned around to face us. I hopped off the couch to stand next to Pepper.

"He runs the house." I added

"I've got your clothes here. They've been pressed and dry-cleaned, there is a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." Pepper told the woman, handing her the bag of clothes.

The woman I now recognized as Christine Everhart took the clothes from Pepper, "You must be the famous Pepper Potts."

"Indeed I am."

Christine sneered, "After all these years Tony still has you picking up

dry-cleaning."

Pepper calmly answered, "I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires, including, occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?"

Ohhh burn on you- _Pepper: 1_

_ Christine: 0_

After that we left and went down to my dad's lab.

"Give me an exploded view." dad said, speaking to JARVIS.

JARVIS answered, "The compression in cylinder three appears to be low."

"Log that." dad told the AI and he turned around. "Hello girls, Pepper, please don't turn my music down."

"You are supposed to be halfway around the world by now." Pepper said

Ignoring Pepper dad asked, "How'd she take it?"

"Like a champ." I growled glaring at dad.

Pepper and Tony both stared at me, surprised by the venom in my voice. "What's wrong kiddo?" dad asked.

"Oh I don't know," I answered sarcastically, "I don't know how you knew that I love waking up with random reporters in my house."

"Oh sorry kid, where were you this morning we were supposed to hang out. Make a few things, you know be geniuses together."

"Sorry!" I yelled, "Sorry, you're not sorry you say that every freakin' time dad, every time. One of these days you're going to get someone pregnant because of your stupidness."

"Bells, come on don't yell. I want you to spend time with me before I go." I noticed Pepper had stepped out and was on the phone.

"I'm sorry dad, I love you. Good luck at your demonstration." I walked over to him gave him a hug and left the lab.

I walked past Pepper who was off the phone. She looked at me worriedly and wrapped me in a hug. "Bells, it'll get better. I know as well as you how unresponsible he can be but he will grow up."

I hugged her back and nodded. I pulled out of her arms and looked into her eyes. "By the way Pepper, happy birthday!"

"Oh thanks Bella, how about you and me go out to dinner tonight, Girls Night?" she asked

"Sounds like a plan!" I exclaimed, "What time?"

"How does 6:00 sound?"

"Perfect." I agreed, and walked upstairs.

"Hey JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss." the AI responded.

"Call Happy for me."

"Call Sent, Miss."

"Thanks." I told Jarvis and Happy's voice sounded through the room.

"You called, Bella?" He asked

"Yeah, can you pick me up within the next half an hour?" I asked

"You bet."

"Thanks, Happy." I said , ending the call. Leaving me to think about what to get Pepper for her birthday.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Pepper and I walked through the streets of Malibu on our way to a restaurant. We had gone shopping, gotten manicures, and gone to see a movie. Even better all expenses on Tony's credit cared which I managed to steal. I never really thought about me and Pepper's relationship, she was obviously more than just another employee. She was like a mother to me, she helped me with friend troubles, shopping, and embarrassing.. a ... girl issues. She was also like a best friend or a sister, which was great because I didn't really have friends. People only seemed to be interested in my dad or my dad's money. Anyway, we entered the restaurant and were led to our seat.

"So Pepper, did my dad forget you birthday?" I asked in an attempt to make conversation.

Pepper laughed, "Yes he did, but it was an amusing conversation. After you left I talked to him about some deals, and speeches, business stuff. I kept telling him to go get ready and he asked why was I rushing me out did I have plans or something. I told him yes I did, and he told me he didn't like when I had plans. I said that I was allowed to have plans on my birthday. Here's the kicker though he asked me 'already' "

I laughed, "Funny same day as last year."

"That's what I said!" Pepper exclaimed

We laughed and spent the rest of the time talking and eating. Before we left I remembered my gift I had got her. "Oh Pepper, I got you something."

"Oh Bells, you didn't have to!"

"Yes I did! You are so kind and nice and you do so much for me!" I exclaimed.

"Well thank you very much." Pepper told me with a smile. I handed her the box and watched as she opened it. She pulled out my gift, it was a small picture frame of me, Tony, and her the first day I came home, Tony had made Happy take it. It reminded me so much of the great feeling of having a family. "Oh Bella," Pepper whispered, "I remember that day. I didn't know someone took this picture! Thank you so much!" Tears were sliding down her cheeks and she was smiling, "This is going on my desk!"

"I'm glad you like it, happy birthday!" I told her, walking over to her and wrapping her in a hug.

She hugged me back, "We should head home, it's getting a bit late.

I agreed, we left the restaurant and Happy took us home.

-—-

Pepper and I entered the mansion laughing and talking. We stopped immediately when we saw a solemn looking Rhodey and Obadiah.

"Uhh guys, why the long faces? It's Pepper's birthday!" I asked.

"Hey Bells, happy birthday Pepper. Sorry to ruin the mood but I need you to sit down, please." Rhodey told us.

I glance nervously at Pepper and we walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Alright what happened?" Pepper asked anxiously, "What ever Tony did just tell me and I'll make up a story to tell the press." She rambled.

"Pepper!" Rhodey exclaimed, and looked at both of us, mostly me though. "Tony's missing."

"No..." I whispered. Tears immediately spilled out of my eyes. I heard nothing, the world fuzzed over. I was swallowed in a black hole of disbelief. I couldn't breathe, my chest contracted and my throat closed up. Missing, my dad gone, missing.

"Bella... Bells..." muffled voices tried to break through the foggy dome covering me.

Someone was shaking me, I saw Pepper's worried face in front of me. I couldn't respond though my brain wouldn't work, I wasn't breathing either.

"Bella...Bella!" more muffled yells

My lungs were cracking and my head was pounding. Black appeared at the edge of my vision. Not dad, gone, missing, quite possibly dead.

I slipped into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

My eyes fluttered open, great I'm in the hospital. I looked to my right Pepper wa sleeping in an uncomfortable looking chair, as was Rhodey who was on the left side of my bed. With a little bit of struggle I pulled myself up to a seated position. Rhodey's feet had been resting on the bed and my movement caused his eyes to snap open. When he saw me up he smiled, I laid my head back against my pillow and watched him carefully. He was being cautious, and he kept glancing at me wearily. I sighed and closed my eyes again I really hated hospitals, my muscles were sore and my throat hurt a little. I tried to think, why was I in the hospital? Just then my memories came crashing into me, dad was missing. Panic seized me and my breathing quickened, the last thing I did was yell at him. He could be dead and the last thing I did was yell at him. I am so stupid, about something as silly as a random reporter. I didn't even spend time with him in the lab so we could be "_Geniuses together." _Together.

"Isabella Marie Stark." I heard someone yell.

My eyes snapped open, Pepper and Rhodey were standing over me. I groaned and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Bella?" Pepper timidly asked.

"Is he really gone?"

"Yes Bells, he is."

Tears spilled out of my eyes and down my cheeks. Rhodey took my hands in his.

"I promise you Bella I am doing every freaking thing and using every freaking tracking device known to man to find your dad."

"What if he's dead though Rhodey, what if he's not coming back?" I cried

"Oh Bella, it'll be alright. Maybe not right now but it will be. Tony wouldn't give up or leave you that easily." Rhodey reassured pulling me into his lap. I felt like a lost child, Pepper and Rhodey were my safe houses. They wouldn't let anything happen to me or my dad. I cried harder, Pepper began to rub my back, and Rhodey rocked me in his strong arms whispering comforting words. I realized how emotionally drained I was and I didn't even remember closing my eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning I woke in my bedroom in the mansion. Happy to be out of the hospital I headed to the bathroom. I still felt devastated and awful that my dad was missing but moping around and crying wouldn't help find him. I took a nice, warm shower, the warm water running down my back calmed me and I felt a little better, still sad but better. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and found Pepper sitting at the breakfast bar. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. I knew she had feelings for Tony. She cared for him like a mother hen, but also like a best friend or… a … girlfriend would. She jumped in surprise she apparently had been zoned out.

"Hey Bells, good to see you up." She said, a sad smile on her lips.

"Good morning Pepper, go get yourself a shower and wash your face it will make you feel better." I told the older woman.

She nodded and excused herself from the room. I realized tears were collecting n my eyes and I choked them down. I wasn't going to cry, not today. Dad needed to be found and crying was not going to do it. I remembered Rhodey's birthday present from a few days ago. I picked up my cell phone and called Rhodey.

"Hey Bells, you okay?" Rhodey answered.

"Hi Rhodey, no I'm not okay but dad wouldn't want me to mope around doing absolutely nothing."

"Alright so what do you need?"

" Can I take you up on those piloting lessons and self defense classes?" I asked.

You could practically hear Rhodey's smile when he answered, "What time can you get here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Dad was missing for three months. I stopped eating, I stopped sleeping. I spent my days and nights in the lab searching for him, wasting my time away by building pointless inventions, repulsors and little tiny missles. I was swallowed in grief and I began to lose hope. Pepper and Rhodey began to worry and tried everything they could to get me back into myself. I became a shell, like a robot. No feelings or emotion, just movements and preprogrammed words. The mansion was quiet and eerie with dad missing, there was no one to crack jokes, make disgusting omlets, insult the press. There was no one to wake me up in the morning just to say hi, there was no one with me in the lab, there was no one who could replace Tony, no one who could. It was like a piece of me was missing. Until they found him.

I was in the lab tinkering when Pepper came sprinting into the room. I jumped up and ran over to her. Her face was tear stained and puffy.

"Hey Pepper, what's up." I asked grabbing her arms.

"They found him, Bella! They found him!" she yelled

I stared at her in shock, "What?" I whispered

She nodded vigorously, grabbed my arm. We ran out of the mansion where Happy was waiting for us.

We jumped in the car, "Go, go, go!" I screamed.

Happy sped to the airport landing strip. A jet was parked on the runway. I ran out of the car and watched as the hatch to the jet lowered to the ground. Rhodey and my dad walked out of the jet. Doctors raced forward.

"Are you kidding me with this," dad said motioning to the stretcher, "Get rid of them."

"Daddy!" I yelled

"Hey baby!" dad yelled, he raced towards me and crushed me in a hug.

I cried into his shirt. "Don't you dare go missing again."

"I won't Bells, I won't." He promised kissing the top of my head. After about five minutes of hugging and crying. Keeping his arm around my waist he turned to Pepper. "Your eyes are red. A few tears for you long-lost boss?"

Pepper laughed through her tears, "Tears of joy. I hate job hunting."

Dad squeezed me tighter, "Yeah, well vacations over." He said as we got into the car.

"Where to sir?" Happy asked, beaming at dad.

Pepper answered before Tony could, "Take us to the hospital, please, Happy."

"No." dad argued.

No? Tony you have to." Pepper insisted, "Go to the hospital."

"No is a complete answer."

I chuckled at their antics and snuggled closer into my dad's side.

"The doctor has to look at you." Pepper said, in an exhasperated voice.

Dad sighed, "I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want. I want an American cheeseburger, and the other…"

Pepper interrupted, "That's enough of that."

I laughed, "…it's not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now."

Pepper raised an eyebrow, "Call for a press conference."

"Yeah."

"What on earth for?" Pepper asked.

"Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first," dad yelled to Happy. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head. He whispered in my ear, "We got a big project, Baby girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

We pulled up at the Stark Industries headquarters and we stepped out of the car. I still held my dad's hand, I wasn't about to let him go anywhere by himself. I was so happy to have him back, we had been practically attached at the hip since I saw him on the runway. I walked with my dad up to the crowd that waited to greet my dad. This was a lot of people and they were all looking at us. Dad noticed my uneasiness and pulled me closer to him(if that was even possible) and Obadiah walked over to us.

"Look at this! Tony, weren't we going to meet at the hospital?" Obadiah asked pulling my dad into one of those bro hugs.

"I'm fine." Dad answered.

"Dad," he looked down at me, "What's your definition of 'fine'" I asked with a grin.

"You next to me, baby girl. That's all I need." He answered and kissed my forehead. He took a hamburger out of the fast food bag and took a bite.

"You had to have a burger, yeah?" Obadiah teased, "You get me one of of those?"

"There is only one left and I need it." Dad answered. Obadiah led us inside and into a room where Stark Industries' staff and press were gathered.

"Hey, look who's here!" Obadiah announced to the crowd.

"Hey Bells?" Dad asked.

"What's up, dad"

"I know you don't like to be in the spotlight so you want to go stand by Pepper?" He asked concern flooding his eyes. It was a little strange him showing so much concern for me. I'm not saying he isn't loving he just usually isn't this concerned. I nodded in response and went to stand by Pepper.

"Hey, Pepper." I greeted

"Hi, Bella, how are you?" She asked, smiling at me

I beamed, "Much better."

Just then a man came over to us, he was in a black suit and had black sunglasses on. I wondered if he was going for the _Men in Black_ look. He pulled his sunglasses off and shoved them in his pocket.

"Miss Potts, Ms. Stark." He greeted

"Hi there!" I answered back. He gave me a warm smile that made me want to trust him.

"I trust you are better, now that you have your father back?" He asked in genuine concern.

"Sure am!"

"Miss Potts."

Pepper turned to him, "Yes?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"I'm not part of the press conference, but its about to start right now." Pepper answered.

"I'm not a reporter." The man clarified, "I'm Agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"That's quite a mouthful." I stated, "And now I understand the _Men in Black_ look you got going."

Phil smiled, "We're working on it."

Pepper cut in, "You know we have been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA…

"We are a separate division," Phil interrupted, "With a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape."

I tensed a little, "I'll put something in the book, shall I?" Pepper asked.

"Thank you." Phil agreed and he walked off.

We turned our attention back to the press conference.

"Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can… A little less formal and…"

"What's up with the love-in?" Pepper whispered to me.

"Yeah, seriously what's he doing?" Rhodey whispered walking up and standing next to me.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what he's up to." I whispered back.

"Good to see you." Dad addressed the crowd.

The crowd responded, "Good to see you."

Dad took a deep breathe, "I never got to say goodbye to Dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was ever conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

A reporter interrupted my dad's speech, "Mr. Stark!"

"Hey, Ben."

"What happened over there?"

Dad sighed, "I had my eyes opened." I glanced at Pepper nervously. When I looked back at dad I found that he was staring directly at me.

He continued, "I came to realize that I have more to offer to this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such time as I can decide what the future of this company will be."

I gasped and Obadiah tried to pull my dad away from the microphone. I raced up to my dad. The reporters and staff were in an uproar. I made it to my dad and pushed Obadiah off of him. I glared at him and clutched onto my dad's hand. He smiled weakly down at me.

I pulled him into a hug. I was kind of short so I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach his ear. "Let's go home daddy, we need to talk." He nodded and we pushed our way past Pepper and Rhodey, grabbed them both and walked out of the building. On our way out I saw Phil in the corner.

"Hey Pepper?"

Pepper looked at me, "Yes."

"Can you take dad to the car, I need to talk to someone."

She nodded and took dad's arm and led him away.

I walked over to Phil, "Agent Coulson?"

"What can I do for you, Ms. Stark?"

"Did my dad's company make weapons for your agency?" I asked him.

"No, I do not think so." He answered.

I nodded, " You guys get rid of bad guys right?"

Phil chuckled, "Yes, we do get rid of the bad guys, someone at school you need taken care of?"

I laughed, "No." I looked down at my shoes.

"Ms. Stark, are you all right?" Phil asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I am wary of people's behavior because of my past. I don't want to sound silly of paranoid but I realized something about my dad's kidnapping." I looked Phil in the eyes. "I think there is someone on the inside of Stark Industries, someone closer to dad, me, or Pepper."

"Why do you think that." He asked me. He wasn't talking to me like a little kid who was blaming someone for stealing a cookie, but like someone who might actually have a hunch on something.

"Because how could the Ten Rings have known that it was my dad in one of those jeeps. It all just seems like it was planned or someone on the inside told the Ten Rings that it was my dad."

He nodded thoughtfully, scared that he thought I was paranoid or crazy I rushed to explain myself. "I mean I could be totally paranoid or just being crazy, I mean I know your professional and all. It was just an idea…"

"Ms. Stark!" Phil exclaimed, he smiled, "I think you might actually be right, but we don't have and suspects or evidence. You raise a very good point even me a professional didn't see." I shyly smiled.

"Thank you, I know your busy but could you possible look into my theory a little more?" I asked a bit timidly.

"Yes, I believe I can find time for that." He answered.

"Thank you again, Phil." I thanked him.

"My pleasure, Ms. Stark. I must say you may have a future with our organization, you break things down past what normally anyone would. " He praised.

"Thanks, well I should go I don't want to keep dad waiting. Bye Agent Coulson."

"Goodbye Ms. Stark."

I turned around and started to walk away. "Ms. Stark!" I heard Coulson yell. I spun around. Phil handed me a business card, "Stay safe, and don't hesitate to call."

I took his card, smiled and walked away. I exited the building and got into the car. Happy started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I snuggled into my dad's side and thought about everything I had just told Phil. There was definitely someone inside. I had my bets on one person.


	10. Chapter 10

CH.10

We got home and Pepper, dad, and I went or separate ways to get dressed. Pepper told us she was going to bed and I went to talk with my dad. I entered his room and sat on his bed. He was in his bathroom.

He noticed me on his bed and motioned for me to come in the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his upper body. He turned to me, "Bella I have to show you something, you can not freak out though."

I chuckled, "That is the most cliché line." Dad's face was completely serious.

"What is it daddy?" I asked worried

He let the towel drop. I gasped, "Dad, is that…"

"Yeah baby it is." He answered

"The arc reactor?" I whispered, "How did you make such an advanced one in a cave?"

"I didn't, Pepper helped me change it today, the one I made in the cave was a simple on. It's keeping me alive, when the bomb exploded I got some shrapnel in my chest." I reached forward and was about to touch it but recoiled. Dad took my hand and placed it on the arc reactor. "Dad, does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't don't worry." He assured

I wrapped him in a hug, he hugged me back.

"Dad I need to talk you about your weapons decision." I told him.

"Honey, I know but I feel like it's the right thing to do and I figured out what to do with the company…"

"Dad!" I exclaimed, "I will support you in all your decisions and I think its really great that you stood up for what you think is right."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, dad. I'm a Stark afterall, Starks support Starks." I reassured.

"Awesome! So are you ready to hear about what I was thinking of doing next?" He asked

"Lay it on me."

"Arc Reactor technology."

I smiled, "Sounds like a great idea dad."

"Oh Bells, I missed your smile." Dad admitted pulling me into his arms. "I can't wait to sleep in a bed!"

I laughed, "I'm kind of tired anyway so I'll let you get some much needed rest."

"Night Bells."

"Night dad, I'm glad your home.

The next morning I woke up and went straight down to the kitchen. Pepper and Tony were already in there eating.

"Good morning." I greeted.

Good morning, Bella." Pepper smiled.

"Hey Bells." Dad greeted, "Want to spend some time in the lab with your old man?"

"And they call you a genius." I sighed, then exclaimed, "Of course I want to spend time with you, besides I have some things I want to show you that I built!"

Dad beamed, "Well then what are we waiting for lets go!" Dad grabbed my hand and dragged me behind him.

"Bye Pepper!" I yelled behind me.

In response I heard her laugh and I can imagine her shaking her head. We entered the lab and I pulled dad over to my workbench. "See dad, I built these compact missiles and repulsors that will run off the arc reactor when we finish it!"

Dad had a look of pride on his face, "Awesome Bells, what else did you do when I was MIA?"

"Well I took Rhodey up on the piloting lessons."

Dad laughed, "So know you are a billionaire's daughter, genius, and pilot?"

"I'll add it to my resume." He chuckled.

"Well Ms. Stark it's time to see what I've been working on."

"Alright, let me see," I told him jumping up and down.

"Jarvis?"

The AI responded immediately, "Already pulled up, sir."

Dad led me to his computer, "Behold, my latest project."

I looked at the computer file name- _Mark 1._


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

"Dad?" I breathed as I read through the file and plans for the _Mark 1_, it looked kind of like a robot suit.

"Yes, Bells." I could tell he was responding carefully, like he was waiting for me to explode or something.

"This is… BRILLIANT!" I exclaimed, "But it relies on the Arc Reactor for complete power. We haven't finished the testing, or the tests, even if it did work what would you do with it. I'm starting to doubt that this will even work, changing the company, there are so many things that could go wrong…"

Dad sighed, "I know Bella but I've done a lot of my own research and I think this could be a big breakthrough. About the company, I know it's a big risk, and we're gonna get a lot of heat for it… I just don't want our legacy to be a body count."

I sighed, he was right I never really like weapons or that the company I would inherit made them but this was a huge risk, but Starks were risk takers. "Alright, well we should really scale it down and take of the flame thrower, fix the face plate, and we should find a way to make the aerodynamics better. This must have been one hell of a clunker…"

Dad scoffed, "Tell me about it." He paused and took my face in his hands, "Bella, I need you to support me okay? I visited Rhodey and he told me to get my head out of the gutter, Obadiah wants to start up weapons industry again, and the world thinks I'm insane."

"Well…. they weren't wrong about insane." I teased. "Now instead of standing around, lets get to work on this thing."

Dad grinned, "Bet. Daughter. Ever."

"I know,I'm amazing no need to tell me!" I told him turning back to the_ Mark 1 _plans.

Dad turned back to the holograph, we both stared at it for a few seconds, "Let's rock and roll baby girl."

I thought for a few minutes, "Hey dad?"

"What, Bells."

"Mark 1 is the suit that got you out, we should name the new file Mark 2, since it's the new and improved Mark 1."

Dad looked up from his work, "Jarvis, you up?"

"For you, sir, always." The AI responded.

"I'd like you to open up a new project file, index as Mark 2."

Jarvis responded, "Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?"

Dad was about to answer, but I cut him off, "Store it dad's private server."

Dad sent me a confused look, "This is our _private_ project not Stark Industries project." I lied smoothly, I really didn't know who to trust. I knew one thing though and it was that I definitely did not trust Stark Industries.

"Working on a secret project?" Jarvis asked.

Dad grinned, "Your right Bella, plus I don't want anything to get in the wrong hands."

A few hours later I was watching dad work on one of the suits boots, "Next. Up." He commanded his first robot, Dummy.

Dad sighed, frustrated, "Not in the boot, Dummy. Right here. You got me?"

I giggled a little, Dummy wasn't named Dummy for nothing.

Dad looked up and quirked and eyebrow, there was a smirk on his face. "Making fun Isabella?"

"What, me never." I responded, innocently.

Dad scoffed and turned back to his work, "Stay put. Nice….. You are of no benefit at all. Move down to the toe. I got this." He was rambling… to a robot. Help. Me.

"Okay, I'm sorry, am I in your way? Up. Screw it. Don't move." Dad sighed again, "You are a tragedy. Okay let's do this right." He sat back and threw a tool down on the workbench.

"Ms. Stark shall we test." He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Stark, we shall."

Dad got the boots on and he stood on a metal plate. We set up a movie camera and we got ready to test.

"Alright, start mark, half a meter, and back and center. Dummy, look alive. You're on standby for fire safety. You roll it." He told the camera, which Jarvis was running.

"And what do I get to do?" I asked.

"You kid, get to experience the great achievements of, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,…"

"Genius, the great and all powerful, Tony Stark!" I finished, smirking.

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yes."

"That hurt, baby girl." He said, looking hurt, "Right here." He said placing his hand over the arc reactor."

I laughed, "Get on with it."

"Yes ma'am?" Dad saluted, "Okay we are gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift."

"Uhh dad, don't you think that's a little much?" I asked him. This thing was brand new, my dad was in it and these were boot thrusters! He has a death wish.

He ignored my protests, "And three, two, one."

He lifted off the ground and flew back into the ceiling.

"Dad!" I yelled. I jumped out of my chair and ran over to him.

Dummy sprayed dad with the fire extinguisher. Dad sat up and groaned, then glared at me lovingly. I crossed my arms, and smirked.

"Don't say it." Dad warned.

"Told you so." I sang.

Dad growled and laid his head back down on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**I can't believe I forgot for this whole story! I DIDN'T DO A DISCLAIMER NOTE! I do not own anything to do with marvel or iron man... But I wish I did!**

A few hours later we started work on the repulsor gloves. Dad was talking to Dummy, a robot…. again.

"Up two. All right set that," He told Dummy.

Pepper's telltale heels clicked into the lab. "I've been buzzing you two. Did you here the intercom?"

"No, sorry Pep," I apologized.

Dad continued with whatever he was doing, Pepper sighed and turned to me, "I thought you weren't making weapons anymore?"

"This isn't a weapon. This is a flight stabilizer," Dad told her. He lifted his hand, "Its completely harmless," He promised. He fired the repulsor and the energy strike blasted some metal across the room.

Pepper and I jumped and yelped.

"Harmless, wasn't expecting that," Dad shrugged.

Pepper and I shared a disbelieving look. Dad took the glove off and we went upstairs to meet Obadiah. I really didn't want to because quite frankly I don't trust Obadiah. He didn't seem to upset when dad was missing.

When we got upstairs Obadiah was playing on the piano in the corner, I got kind of angry that was my piano.

"How's it go?" Dad asked. He saw the pizza on the table and frowned. "It went that bad, huh?"

Obadiah stopped playing and walked over to us, "Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad."

Dad rolled his eyes, "Sure it doesn't."

He and I grabbed a slice of pizza. "It would have gone better if you were there." Obadiah retorted.

"You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing." Dad argued. "I lay low, and you take care of all.."

"Hey, come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting." Obadiah pointed out.

Dad looked worried, "This was a board of Directors meeting?"

Obadiah sighed, "The board is claiming you have posttraumatic stress. They're filing an injunction."

"What?" I whispered.

"They wanna lock you out." Obadiah didn't look overly upset.

"Why, cause we dipped forty points?" Dad looked mad. He rubbed his temples, "We knew that was gonna happen."

"We own the controlling interest in the company." Dad protested.

"Tony, the board has rights too. They are making the case that your new direction isn't in the company's best interest." Obadiah said, frustrated.

"I'm being responsible!" Dad yelled.

"That's a new direction for me, for the company." Obadiah stuttered, "I mean, me on the companies behalf."

I smirked, Dad grabbed the pizza box and took my hand. He started to pull me out of the room and back down to the lab.

"Oh, come on. Tony. Tony!" Obadiah yelled after us.

"I'll be in the shop." Tony yelled over his shoulder.

"Hey, hey! Hey, Tony. Listen."

Dad spun around.

Obadiah continued, "I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch me. Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs."

I realized he was talking about the miniature Arc Reactor and my eyes widened. Dad protested immediately, "No. No, absolutely not."

Obadiah sighed, "It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York."

"This one stays with me!" Dad exclaimed. I was furious, I knew what I had to do.

Obadiah frowned, but he was holding back and angry expression. "Alright, fine. This stays with me then." He said walking over and grabbing the pizza box from Dad's hand.

We walked away and Obadiah called out to us, "Mind if I come down and see what you are doing?"

I tensed, that liar.

"Goodnight, Obie!" Dad yelled and we went down to the lab.

About an hour later I told Dad I was going up to bed and went to my bedroom. I looked through my dresser drawers until I found what I was looking for.

I picked up my cell phone, let it ring and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, this is Phil Coulson."

I sighed in relief, "Phil!"

"Yes that is me. Who is this?"

"Oh sorry, It's Bella Stark."

Phil responded, "Oh yes, What can I do for you Ms. Stark?"

"You know the conversation we had at the press conference… about my suspicions?"

"Yes, I do." He sounded worried.

"I think I know who is working against my dad." I told him nervously.

"Who?"

"Obadiah Stane."

"What leads you to that thought?" He asked.

"The board filed a injunction. Then Obadiah wanted the miniature Arc Reactor that's keeping Dad alive. Then he wanted to see what we were working on." There was a long silence, "When are you free, I have to explain a lot." I told him.

"I can meet you in about two to three days." Phil told me.

"That works…"

"Ms. Stark?" Phil asked sounding worried. "You, Pepper, and your father will be safe."

"I trust you, thanks Agent Coulson."

"You're welcome. Have a nice night, Ms. Stark."

"You too." I told him and hung up.

I put my phone down and I laid down on my bed, what were we getting into? I didn't have a good feeling about whatever it was.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning day I was in the lab with dad again. Testing the boot thruster… again.

"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of better option, Dummy is still on fire safety. If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college," Dad announced.

I laughed, "Be nicer to your robot, dad."

Dad scowled playfully, "All right, nice and easy. Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity."

"Finally gonna take your 17 year old daughters advice?" I asked, playfully.

Dad ignored me, "And three, two, … one." Dad lifted slowly into the air. He hovered in the same spot for a few seconds before he started to move sideways a little. I cheered, and dad regained control.

"Okay," he said, and saw Dummy following him around, "Please don't follow me around with it, either, 'cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously."

I laughed as dad stumbled again.

"Just stand down!" dad shouted, "If something happens then come in. And again, let's bring it up to 2.5. Three, two, one." He hovered higher in the air and started to lose control. "Okay, this is where I do not want to be! Not the car, not the car!" He started to float toward the table I was sitting at, "Bells, move! Table!"

I dove out of the chair and sat up, dad had floated over the table and was working his way back to the landing pad.

"Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay," he rambled. When he got over the landing pad, he dropped and landed on the metal with a little bit of balance issues. He looked at me smugly, "Yeah, I can fly," he stated.

I laughed and jumped to my feet, my dad's boots deactivated and he stepped out of them. I hugged him, "Yes, you can fly."

Over the next few weeks dad and I were holed up in the lab, testing and engineering the Mark 1 suit. We built the mask, finished the armor, and dad even added the mini missiles I built into the weapon firer. Pepper stopped down every now and again but she mostly left us alone, I did most of my classes online so I was able to keep up on school work. It eventually came to be the day that the suit was finished and it was time for a test run!

"Jarvis, you there?" dad called.

"At your service, sir," the AI answered.

"Engage Heads Up Display, " I commanded as dad worked on getting in the suit.

Jarvis responded curtly, "Check."

"Import all preferences from home interface," dad told Jarvis."

"Will do, sir."

Dad was in the armor, "All right, what do you say?"

"I have indeed been uploaded, sir. We are online and ready."

Dad started to turn around the room, scanning things I presume. He was probably arguing with Jarvis about something, but I couldn't hear because.. well I wasn't in the helmet. Suddenly dad took off through a garage tunnel, I was shocked, that was suicide!

"Jarvis, get me online!" I yelled.

"Right away, miss."

"Hey sweetheart," dad's voice came through the speakers in the room.

"You are an idiot," I told him.

I heard in laugh in response, "Seriously dad, the suit isn't even done."

"Bella, sometimes you have to walk before you can run," he said, I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Handles like a dream."

"Idiot," I scoffed.

"All right, let's see what this thing can do? What's SR-71's record?" dad asked, again ignoring me.

"No, dad you are not going to die."

"Relax, kid."

Jarvis answered, "The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir."

Dad shouted, "Records are made to be broken! Come on!"

I screamed in frustration, "You are a careless ass, dad!"

"Live a little," he retorted.

"Sir, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring," Jarvis announced.

"Dad, get down now." I yelled. He was going to be the cause of his own death for god's sake!

"Higher! Keep going!"

"Are you suicidal?" I growled.

"Miss Stark, connection has been lost," Jarvis announced.

"Damn it!"

Minutes later Dad came crashing through the roof of the garage and he landed on the cars, I yelped in surprise and jumped out of my seat at the noise.

"Don't say it, Bella," dad groaned.

"Told you so," I smirked. I crossed my arms, and left the lab.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Almost done with Iron Man 1! Between Iron Man 1 & 2 I plan on doing some fillers in stead of rushing right into the next script. Thank you all for your amazing support, I will continue to post chapters today and maybe tomorrow night because I slacked of this weaken. Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright Pepper, I'm ready!" I announced, walking into the lobby. Pepper and I were attending a benefit and dad got to stay home, no fair. I was wearing a navy blue dress that went to the floor and it had small rhinestones that made it look like a midnight sky. Pepper's dress had an open back and was bright turquoise blue.

"Wonderful, lets go," Pepper smiled

When we got to the benefit Pepper left my side to go talk with a bunch of boring business people leaving me to deal with the news reporters and press. I answered dozens of questions about the new direction of the company and the health of daddy dearest. I was about to snap and tell them all the back the hell off when someone pulled me away from them. I looked to the person and was met with Phil Coulson.

"Phil, good to see you!" I greeted

Phil smiled, "Touché Miss Stark."

"Thanks for saving me from the stupid press people," I sighed.

"You were looking a little agitated."

I nodded in agreement, "So what brings a secret agent guy to this boring event?"

Phil laughed at my bluntness, "I was hoping to gather some evidence."

I nodded, "Oh, makes sense."

"Well, I have to go talk to some people, so find away to stay out of trouble," Phil told me with a smile, as he turned around and walked away.

"No promises!" I called after him.

I stood in a corner drinking coke, underage and all that jazz. I noticed my dad and Pepper getting rather close on a balcony. What the hell! Dad wasn't even supposed to be here, oh well. My heart sank when Pepper and dad both pulled away, darn. I was going to have to start playing matchmaker if I ever wanted those two together. Dad looked like he was asking Pepper something before he started to walk toward the bar. As the drinks were being made that bloody reporter, Christine Everheart. Bloody?, dad's right I have been watching to many British movies! Anyway, he was looking extremely flustered and I decided to go rescue him.

As I walked over I heard Christine say, " 'Cause I'm referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity." I hurried over faster.

Dad must have thought she was talking about the party, "Yeah. They just put my name on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you."

Christine sneered, "I actually almost bought it, hook, line, and sinker."

I made it to the duo and wrapped my arm around my dad's waist, "I was out of town for a couple of months, in case you didn't hear."

Christine continued, god this women is annoying, "Is this what you call accountability?" She whipped and envelope out and showed it to us. There were pictures of Stark weapons scattered around a camp-type settlement. "It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?"

Dad's eyes were wide, horror washed over me, "When were these taken?"

"Yesterday."

Dad looked at me, he was angry, "I didn't approve and shipment."

Christine smirked, "You're company did."

Dad stood up and started moving toward the exit, "Well, I'm not my company."

He left my line of vision and I searched around for Phil, I spotted him standing in a corner. I glared at Christine, snatched the envelope out of her hands and started running through the crowds of people. He saw me running and started over, worry etching his features. I hadn't realized that my heart was pounding, or that I was really scared, or that I was internally flipping out.

"Bella, what's wrong?" the agent asked.

I pulled out the envelope, "Gulmira, Stark Weapons, under the table dealing. Obadiah, I need dad's phone," I gasped out, running in heals with this heavy dress on was hard.

Phil took the envelope and looked through the pictures. His eyes widened and he looked at me, "Bella, did your dad now about any of this?"

"No, he would never send weapons into an enemy camp!"

"Okay, why do you need your dad's phone?"

"I've got to hack into the Stark database to see when these were sent, if they were when dad was…gone then it was Obadiah."

Phil nodded, "Go, and call me when you get details. Bella, stay safe."

I nodded and started toward the entrance, I stepped out of the building and saw dad and Obadiah taking a picture. I growled and walked over. My foot caught on some one's foot and I wasn't able to stabilize myself, darn heels. I fell forward and my ankle twisted in a painful angle and my shoulder hit the ground. A few people helped me up to my feet, as soon as I put pressure on my ankle white hot pain shot through my leg. I yelped and I was lowered onto the stairs. I looked up and gave grateful smiles to those who helped, my dad looked to be arguing with Obadiah. Someone tapped my dad's shoulder and pointed to me. He spun around, he saw me, glared at Obadiah and rushed over to me.

"Bells, what happened?" he asked.

I gritted my teeth against the throbbing of my quickly bruising shoulder and ankle, "Next party, remind me not to wear heels."

Dad smirked but looked at my ankle, which was purple and swelled up, "Well that's sprained."

"Good guess, Sherlock," I growled.

Dad chuckled and called Happy, brought his arms down to pick me up, and carried me towards the waiting car bridal style.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning tucked into my bed. I heard clattering and shattering noises, probably dad. I sat up and saw a pair a crutches laying against my bed, I groaned as I remembered last night. I swung my legs to the side and grabbed the crutches, with some difficulty I managed to make it down to the lab. Dad was in fact the source of the noise. He was blowing out his windows. With one of the flight stabilizer gloves.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Dad spun around, "Hey cripple," he teased.

"Not funny, Dad!" I laughed.

He didn't laugh with me, I frowned, "Dad?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I moved over and stood next to him.

"Obadiah is dealing under the table. To the Ten Rings. While I was gone." He growled.

I gasped, not that I was surprised. I wrapped my arms around my dad and tried to comfort him. He was angry and I was scared he would do something rash. I was right.

* * *

I went back up to my room to call Phil, he had told me to call him so I did.

"Phil Coulson speaking."

I sighed, "Phil?"

"Yes, Bella do you have any developments?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see, "Um, yeah. Obadiah has been dealing under the table, to the Ten Rings. The Ten Rings is a terrorist organization who captured my dad, he's been conversing with them and they planned his kidnapping."

"So you were right," Phil clarified.

I sighed, "Unfortunately."

"Well, as much as I wish I could discuss this more I have a big assignment I'm on and I need to go. Pepper has set our meeting for tomorrow so we will have to talk then."

"Alright I'll talk to you tomorrow, sorry for disturbing you," I apologized.

Phil chuckled, "It's fine, I trust you are alright after your spill."

I laughed, "On crutches, but fine."

In the background I heard Phil yell, "Barton, Romanoff get your head in the game!" Then he answered me, "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella but I really must go." The phone clicked off and the line went dead.

* * *

Later that night I went to check on my dad, because you know I'm worried about him and he is the best dad in the entire world.

Alright that even sounds fake to me. Mainly I went down because on the news Colonel James Rhodes mad a interesting statement about an unfortunant training excercise. Sure enough when I got down there dad was in his suit which was now red and gold, nice color choice dad. Yes, he was in his suit but he was standing on a platform will his robots unscrewed the suit to get it off. I noticed little holes in the armor an gasped.

Dad snappped his gaze to me, "Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."

"Are those bullet holes," I breathed.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey dad," I greeted following Pepper, on my crutches, into the workshop. He was working on the Iron Man armor again.

"Hey girls," dad said spinning around to face us.

His face was weary and worried, genuinely worried.

"Are one of you busy?" he asks.

We both shake our heads 'no'.

Dad starts going through stuff on his desk, "You mind if I send you two on an errand? I need you to go to my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe, Bella you know how to do this, and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests." He hands me a USB stick, "This is a lock chip. This'll get you in. It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading."

Pepper sighed, "And what do you plan on doing with this information?"

Dad looks between the two of us, "Same drill. They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them."

Pepper looks torn, "Tony, you know that I would help you with anything, but I can not help you if you're going to start all of this again."

Dad's face hardens, "There is nothing except this. There's no art opening. There is no benefit. There is nothing to sign. There is the next mission and nothing else."

I watched Pepper throw the USB stick down on the workbench, "Is that so?"

Dad nods

"Then I quit," she says. Pepper turns around and start walking out of the workshop and my life.

Dad looks scared, "Pepper,You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?"

Pepper turns around her eyes are watery, "Tony, you're going to kill yourself and I'm not going to be part of it."

I watch the debate, if Pepper leaves, I'll lose a mother, best friend, and sister in one day. It makes me want to cry just thinking about it.

Dad looks at me and Pepper sincerely, "I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy, Pepper. Bella, I know you have your doubts. I just finally know what I have to do... And I know in my heart that it's right."

Pepper sighs and picks up the USB stick, I mentally sigh in relief.

I follow Pepper out and I glance at dad, he looks relieved.

Pepper turns around, "You guys are all I have, too, you know."

I smile and I see dad nod grimly.

Pepper and I hurry through Stark Industries to my dad's office.

"Hey Pepper," I say.

"Yes, Bella," she answers.

I sigh, "Thank you for not quitting, we need you a lot more than we give you credit for."

I can see her smile, "I wouldn't leave, Bella. You and your good for nothing father are my family."

I nod and we make it to the office, I follow Pepper in and close the door. We hurry over to the computer and I hack into the database. Together we look for a ghost drive and when we find it we open it. Everything in it confirms my fears, Obadiah had been dealing under the table and he ordered the Ten Rings to capture dad, and he wanted him dead, and he had been betraying us the whole time. I copy all the files onto the hard drive and I hear the door the the office open. My head snaps up and I see Obadiah, I resist the urge to punch him in the face. As he comes over toward us I quickly activate the screensaver while the files finish loading. Pepper slides a newspaper over the USB when Obadiah turns to grab some liquor. How dare he touch my dad's things after what he did, Pepper puts her hand on my leg, as if she knew I was going to jump up and confront him.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Obadiah says, "I know what you're going through, Pepper. Tony. He always gets the good stuff, doesn't he? I was so happy when he came home. It's was like we got him back from the dead. Now I realize, well, Tony never really did come home, did he? He left a part of himself in that cave. Breaks my heart."

Pepper nods her hands are shaky, "Well, he's a complicated person. He's been through a lot. I think he'll be all right."

Obadiah nods and eyes us, "You are both very special. Tony doesn't know how lucky he is."

Pepper stutters, "Thank you, thanks. We had better be going." She grabs the newspaper, which had the flash drive in it and starts to walk out the room. I follow her but Obadiah stops us.

"Is that today's paper?"

Pepper nods and she slips the USb stick into her blazer sleeve.

"Do you mind," Obadiah asks motioning to the paper.

"Not at all," Pepper responds handing him the paper.

Obadiah grabs the paper, "Puzzle," he says looking at me.

Pepper nods, "Of course."

We quickly exit the office and practically run down to the lobby where I find Phil Coulson waiting. I almost forgot about the meeting.

I feel relieved to see him and rush ver to him, "Phil!" I cry.

He nods, "Ms. Stark."

He turns his attention to Pepper, "Ms. Potts? We had an appointment. Did you forget about out appointment?"

Pepper looks completely shaken up, "Nope, right now. We are going to have it right now."

Phil notices her frantic manner, "Right now?"

Pepper nods and starts walking, "Yeah, walk with me."

"Okay," Phil says as he starts to follow Pepper.

I follow after trying to keep up with their pace which is hard with a sprained ankle.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own anything to do with Marvel or Iron Man!**

"Bella," Pepper says before letting Phil into her office.

I look at her.

"Can you grab Happy and tell him to take you home, your dad is going to want you."

I nod, smile at Phil and walk out of the office.

I almost make it to the door and I can see Happy pulling up when I feel a presence behind me. I spin around the best I can and I come face to face with Obadiah. He smirks devilishly, grabs me and puts his arm around my middle and hold me to him, successfully leaving me unable to move. He crushes a cloth over my nose and mouth and I struggle against him, trying to breath. All I was breathing in was chloroform though, my eyelids became heavy, my struggle lessened, and I slip into a black void.

* * *

Meanwhile Pepper is walking through the Stark Industries parking garage talking to Rhodey on the phone.

"Rhodey, I called Tony and he didn't answer can you go over there and check on him. Obadiah paid to have him killed, I sent Bella over there and I think she should be there.."

Rhodey cut off her rambling, "What do you mean, he paid to have Tony killed? Pepper, slow down. Why would Obadiah... never mind, where is Tony now?"

Pepper answered, "He should be at the house, Bella should be there two. He's not answering his phone though."

Rhodey sighed, "I am heading there know, I will look for Tony and Bella, I'll call you with updates."

"Thank you Rhodey."

* * *

Rhodey entered the Malibu mansion and started to look around for Tony, "Tony, Tony... Tony where are you? Bella!"

Rhodey starts running down the stairs to the workshop, he enters the code and runs into the workshop to find Tony sweating and on the floor. Rhodey rushes over and turns him onto his back.

"Tony! You okay?" Rhodey exclaims.

Tony ignores him, "Where's Pepper? Where's Bella?"

Rhodey sighed, "She's fine. She's with five agents. They're about to arrest Obadiah."

Tony groaned, "That's not going to be enough. Where is Bella!"

Rhodey becomes frantic, "She was supposed to be here with you!"

"Obadiah," Tony growls.

**Sorry so Short! Action packed chapters next!**


	18. Chapter 18

Rhodey called Pepper to give her an update.

"Hello," Pepper answers.

Rhodey frantically asks, "Please tell me that you got confused and that Bella is actually with you?"

Pepper's heart sank, "Bell is not with me."

"I'll try to find her," Rhodey responds grimly before hanging up.

Phil walke over to the woman, "Is everything alright, Ms. Potts?"

Pepper shook her head, "We don't know where Bella is."

* * *

I woke up in a dark concrete room, I coughed to clear the Chloroform from my lungs.

"Who's there!" a hard voice demands.

I cough again an sputter, "Bella Stark."

I hear footsteps coming my way and a flashlight light, the person's face comes into view, Phil.

"Bella! What are you doing here!" he exclaims, pulling me to my feet.

"I got tackled by, Obadiah and he knocked me out," I explained.

Phil nodded, "Ms. Potts we found her." He hands me a bluetooth

"Bells!" I hear her yell in his and my ear.

"Where is my dad?" I ask.

Phil responds as we walk through what I know recognize as sector 16, "He is on his way."

I see Pepper up ahead and race toward her, "Pepper!"

She spins around, "Bella!" she crushes me in a hug.

Pepper starts over to Phil leaving me standing by some chains. I hear a slight humming noise behind me and I spin around. Huge blue glowing light shine through the darkness, above my head. I step back and Obadiah in the huge Mark 1 suit steps out of the shadows. I scream and run away, Obadiah follows me through the factory. The SHIELD agents open fire on the suit the bullets hit the suit and rebound off. I cover my head as Obadiah runs after me. I go through a doorway which he can't fit though and make it out in front of the factory.

"Bella," my dad's voice sounds from the bluetooth.

"Dad!"

I hear him sigh, "Oh thank god,"

My heart was beating and I was scared, "Dad, Obadiah. He has gone insane."

"I know, Bells. Get out of there!"

"Dad, he had the suit," I told him.

"Isabella Morgan Stark, get the hell out of there!" dad yelled frantically.

Right as he said that Obadiah ripped through the concrete and stood in front of me.

"Where do you think your going?" he asks aiming the guns at me.

I stood paralyzed in fear.

"Stane!" I hear another voice yell.

Dad in his Iron Man suit draws Obadiah's fire away.

Pepper and the SHIELD agents run out of the factory and stand behind me.

Obadiah and dad fight there way towards the street, they exit out line of vision and minutes later a bus explodes.

"Bella!" dad whispers.

"Dad!"

"This isn't working. We're going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof."

"How are you going to do that?" I ask looking around for him.

Dad whispered, "You're going to do it. Go to the central console, open up all the circuits. When I get clear of the roof, I'll let you know. You're going to hit the master bypass button. It's going to fry everything up here."

"Okay," I respond. I don't get a response and I step through the shattered door and run back to the Arc Reactor. I reach it and start to pull all the levers and press every button except master bypass.

"Dad, its ready get off the roof!" I yell.

The glass above me shatters and I crouch down and cover my head, a piece catches me on the cheek. I look up to see dad dangling on the supports of the roof.

"Dad!"

I hear Obadiah yell, "How ironic Tony! Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it its best one ever!"

"Bella!" dad shouted.

"And now I am going to kill you with it!" Obadiah yells, I hear a missile fired, "You ripped out my targeting system!"

I smirked.

"Bella, hit the button!" dad yells down.

"You told me not to!" I shout back.

Obadiah fires again, "Hold still, you little prick!"

I look up dad is now hanging by one arm, "Just do it!" he yells.

"You'll die, dad!" I scream.

"Push it!" he screams back.

I choke down tears and my hand hovers over the button for a few seconds before I slam my hand down on it . The energy that is released knocks me off my feet and I fly back onto a metal bar. I am able to stay conscious long enough to see Obadiah fall into the Arc Reactor and I scream, "Dad!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

My eyes fluttered open. My head was hurting a bit and my body was achy. I struggled into a seated position and looked around the room. I was obviously in a hospital. The door to my room swung open and non other Tony Stark walked in my room.

"Daddy," I whispered.

He smothered me in a hug, and kissed the top of my head, "Bells."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He pulled back and nodded, "Yes."

I noticed he was in a suit, "Why are you in a suit?"

"Press conference," he answers.

"Already?" I ask.

Dad smiles gently, "Bell, you've been out for three days.

"Oh."

He nods and Pepper comes in, she walks over and fixes Tony's collar, "Tony you gotta go,"

Dad nods and starts to walk out of the room, "I'll see you later, okay Bells? We are going on vacation for a while."

"Don't do anything stupid!" I yell after him.

I nod and he leaves, Pepper switches on the TV to the live broadcasted press conference.

"How are you feeling?" Pepper asks, while we waited for the conference to start.

"Fine," I respond.

We look the screen when we hear Rhodey begin to speak, "And now, Mr Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions."

Dad stepped up to the podium, "Thank you. Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time." the crowd laughed. "There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..."

That damn Christine Everheart cut in, "I'm sorry, Mr Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you..."

This time dad cut her off,"I know that it's confusing. It's is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

You could hear the smirk in her voice when she said, "I never said you were a superhero."

Dad looked flustered, "You didn't? Well good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public."

Pepper and I sighed and groaned. We saw Rhodey lean over and whisper in his ear.

Dad nodded, "Yeah, okay. Yeah... The truth is...I am Iron Man."


	20. Chapter 20

After the press conference, scolding from me, scolding from Pepper, and scolding from Rhodey, the press, and me being released from the hospital we finally went home.

He dropped Rhodey off at his house, when we got the mansion Pepper said good night and went straight to her apartment. Me and dad walked int the living room shoving each other and laughing about the press.

"Jarvis!" dad yelled.

"Welcome home, sir," the AI answered.

Suddenly we heard a deep gruff voice, " 'I am Iron Man.' You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."

Dad immediately pushed me behind him, "Who the hell are you."

"DIrector Nick Fury of SHIELD. I am here to talk about the Avenger Initiative."

**OMG! End of Iron Man 1 people. Stick with me for Iron Man 2. I am going to be doing a few filler chapters about Tony, Bella, and Pepper's vacation. If anyone has any idea where they should go leave it in the reviews or PM me! Thank you all you wonderful followers and reviewers! I appreciate all the support you have given me!**


	21. Chapter 21 (aka Author's note)

**Hello there! **

**It's me yours truly.**

**This is a note from you to me about the future of "The Billionaire's Daughter".**

**First off I want to thank all of the reviewers and commenters, favorites and follows! They make my day.**

**Sapphire Roz, Rainbor123, MagicalSingingAdventures, dearyourname12, MortalRose, WinterViolets, TotalGeek17, BandGeekDrummer, Whitelion69, Zombiegirl00, Alyce DreamEater, Arkansas Sweetheart,BandGeekDrummer, Beautiful dreaming warrior, Black Roses for Hades girl, DreamOfFire, End of story goodbye the end, IcePrincess013, MagicalSingingAdventures , Mari McGarrett, MissAvenger99, MortalRose, Pecky, Role with life, Sandraxx, ScarletMoon21, Syn45, TweetleT, Wyldone17, acompletenerd, alyssamichelle719, amegos, donnAAAAAAA, heartdraconis19361, jasperhalebabe4ever, , thehomiewhowrites. (I apologize if I forgot anyone!)**

**Wow, thats a lot of people! Anyway, thanks for the support which is the main reason I am continuing to write this.**

**Back to the story!**

**I will continue, to the best of my abilities, to update from FRIDAY-SUNDAY.**

**The story will be continuing into Iron Man 2 and most likely Avengers.**

**Bella will most likely NOT be getting an Iron Man suit.**

**I would like the chapters to have names to them, we will see if I remember though!**

**Between Iron Man 1 and 2 I will be posting filler chapters of the vacation Tony promised to Bella!**

**QUESTIONS FOR YOU!**

**1)Do you want Bella to have a relationship in the Iron Man 2 segment of the story?(I have an idea for this, but I will run it by you faithful readers first!)**

**2)In the Avenger's part would you like Steve and Bella to get together?**

**3)Is there anything in particular you would like to see in the upcoming parts of the story?**

**4)Where should Bella, Tony, and Pepper go on vacation?**

**If you have an answer to any of these PM me or leave it in the comments/reviews! Super excited to here what you guys have to say.**

**Thank you all for the amazing response to my story! When I first posted it I thought it would be a total mess because this is such a popular story plot. I was overwhelmed by the reviews and the support! I am looking forward to hearing from you and cannot wait for the next installments. I will try to be more interactive and try to get an authors note into most chapters to let you know I am still here, :). **

**As always if you guys have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to leave it in the comments/reviews of PM me.**

**Love you all! **


	22. 22 Stark Family Vacation

As dad had promised we went on vacation. We were on one of his private jets flying over the Pacific Ocean. We are going to spend vacation on a private island, private location with no press. The press had increased by A LOT now that dad was Iron Man. We know had connection to SHIELD, and you could practically feel the agents following us. They wouldn't follow us here though and that was a relief.

"We're here, Bells," dad announced shaking my shoulders.  
I smiled, stood and followed Pepper out of the jet. The air around me smelled fresh, fruity, and salty. I smiled, this is where I wanted to be. Apparently this island had been owned by my dad before he adopted me. There were green palms, and ferns, and bushes. Brightly colored flowers and birds. Beautiful turquoise water and clean white sand beaches, it was paradise. There was a vacation mansion that we would be staying in, I hadn't seen it but I bet it is beautiful.  
A car pulled up and dad, Pepper, and I climbed in.  
"You excited, girls?" dad asked.  
I nodded, "Yeah, I have never been here but from what you have told me it sounds amazing!"  
Pepper smiled, "I always love spending time here."  
Dad smiled approvingly and I watched the scenery flash by. The green plants where so much brighter than I have ever seen, the sky was so blue and clear, and the wildlife created a perfect panoramic picture as the car moved along. I hadn't realized how much time had passed when the door was opened and I stepped out. In front of me was the vacation mansion. I followed Pepper and dad in staring wide-eyed at the mansion. Inside was just as beautiful as the island, there were huge floor to ceiling windows, pale peach walls, comfortable seating and beautiful hardwood floors.  
"Wow, dad," I said in awe.  
"Pretty great, huh?"  
I dropped my bag, "It's awesome!"  
Dad chuckled, "I don't know about you, but I am so ready for poolside relaxing for the next few days!"  
I readily agreed.

After changing into our swim suits we gathered out by the in ground pool. I set my towel down on the lawn chair and started to pull my hair into a ponytail when I felt arms wrap around me.  
"Dad!" I screamed.  
I heard him laugh and he jumped off the edge of the pool, the cool water slammed into me and I was able to close my eyes just in time before my head was submerged. I came up sputtering, dad was laughing and I glared playfully at him.  
"Pepper!" I whined, "Daddy's being a bully!"  
Pepper laughed from her spot in a chair, she was reading a book.  
"Aww, come on Pep, jump in!" dad urged.  
Pepper shook her head 'no' and dad frowned.  
"Isn't the arc reactor getting wet?" I asked.  
Dad shook his head, "Nah, water-proof."  
"Oh."  
We spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and playing around, eventually we pestered Pepper enough into coming into the water. It was a I-really-don't-care-what-happens-icecream-for-dinner-night. Actually it was like that all vacation.

One night we decided to go to the beach and dad and I were well childish, as Pepper called us. We built a sandcastle, two geniuses building a sandcastle gets more interesting than one would think.  
"Bells, that tower is not going to support the look out post!"  
"Dad, the moat will overflow the castle if it rains!"  
"Pepper! Bella is throwing sand at me!"  
"Pepper! Dad is being annoying!"  
"Bella, Tony! I am not your mother!"  
"Dad, the the moat is overflowing, like I told you it would!"  
"Bella, your lack of care for the precious sand towers is making them structurally unsound."  
"Will you two be quiet, you are building a sandcastle for heaven's sake!"  
"Sorry, Pepper,"  
"Sorry, mom."

That was how that went, then their was the exotic walking flowers escapade.  
"Bella, I swear that flower is following us," dad whispered as we walked along one of the paths.  
I laughed, "And yet you are the billionaire genius."  
"You forgot philanthropist and playboy," dad grumbled.  
I looked behind me at the 'walking flower' it was in fact moving behind us.  
"This is like something out of a creepy island horror film."  
I rolled my eyes, "I can see the multimillion dollar movie, 'The Walking Flower."  
"Duh, duh, duuuuh," dad answered back.  
I laughed and we saw the mansion up ahead, I looked over at dad and laughed.  
"What?" he asked.  
"The curse of the walking flower!" I exclaimed.  
Dad looked at his back and his expression was hilarious. I cracked up and dad screamed like a little girl. By the time Pepper ran out I was doubled over in fits of laughter.  
"Pepper! Get it off!" dad yelled frantically.  
Pepper looked confused before laughing as well, she walked over to dad and picked the 'flower' off his back.  
"Oh Tony, its a butterfly," she sighed.  
That made me laugh even harder.

And then dad tried surfing. It didn't go so well.  
"Guess what, ladies," dad said walking into the kitchen wearing a wetsuit and carrying a surfboard.  
"You're going skiing?" I asked.  
"Hilarious, Isabella."  
Pepper and I laughed.  
"I am going to learn surfing... by myself," dad announced.  
Pepper and I sighed and followed him to the beach to watch. Dad waded out waist deep into the water before hoping on the board and paddling out. A small wave came and he tried ride it in but fell off. He went through this process about five times before me and Pepper lost interest, that is until we heard him yell.  
"Shark!"  
Our heads snapped up and I jumped up and ran to the water's edge. Dad was paddling in really fast. He reached the shore and ran out of the water, the 'shark' turned out to be a really friendly dolphin. Much to dad's distaste this sent us into a fit of laughter.  
These were our adventures on the Stark Family Vacation.


	23. Another Author's note!

**Hey there!**

**So sorry about the hold up on the new update! Gosh I feel terrible!**

**I am having some difficulties finding the script and I have unfortunately been very busy with my near non-existent social life. **

**So I apologize... like a lot!**

**I hope to right maybe two fillers for this weekend.**

**Again I am terribly sorry! I am grateful for you guys sticking with it. Don't hate me I will update soon!**

**I should be able to update a bit more because school lets out in 5 days, so expect a spam as soon as I am able to pick up on the story!**

**As always feel free to PM me if you have any questions, please send some filler ideas! Love You All!**

**xoxox B**


End file.
